pkmn meets BB Ash vs Tyson
by charmanderchamp
Summary: Will they be able to work out their differecs and help to save the new world they have being sent to.
1. they meet

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon or beyblade.

* * *

Chapter one: the meeting

In some known wood in the middle of an unknown country a small yellow rat was searching for its friends, as sit was separated from them when they were sent to this wood. While he running though the wood the small rodent was shouting

"Pika Pi" it shouted in a sad voice, just then the small rat ran into what it though was a blue tree.

"Humph" the blue tree said "what is that?"

When Pikachu looked it noticed that it hadn't bumped into a blue but a teenaged boy who was wearing blue combats, as well as a black t-shirt with red shoulder blade like things. The boy had fat spiky slivery grey hair with purple eye.

"Hi there little fella are you lost" the boy said in a caring voice

"Pika" the mouse said while nodding "Pikachu pi Pika chu chu"

The boy stared at the mouse with a puzzled "well I'm Kai, what's your name?"

"Pikachu" Pikachu said

> > >

Mean while in some other part of the wood a 15/16 year old boy was looking for his best friend. This boy had black hair which was pushed to the side of his head by his red cap; his was wearing a black t-shirt with an orange strip though it, this was under his blue over all which had the same Patten as his hat on it, he also he blue jeans on.

"PIKACHU WHERE ARE YOU?" he shouted in to the wood

"Don't worry Ash, we will find him" said one of boy's female companions, she had orange hair which was tried up in aside pony tail, she was wearing a short yellow top over a long red top with yellow sorts to match.

"I hope Misty" he answered

Kai was now carrying Pikachu in his arms while he walked towards were he had heard Ash's call, but while Kai was looking for Pikachu's friends Kai's friends were looking for him.

> > >

About 5 or so minutes Tyson a boy with longish black which was tied up in a little pony, on top of his head was a blue and red cap that he wore backwards, he was wearing a yellow t-shirt under a red a white jacket with dark blue jeans.

"KAI WHERE ARE YOU?" he shouted

"Tyson shout" said a girl called Hillary she had a sleeveless green top on with a short yellow mini skirt also well as small orange jacket "I'm sure kai can look himself"

"They sure love to fight don't they" said Max a blond haired boy who had on a yellow top with short green selves, as well as a orange coat tied round his middle and orange jeans.

"It's just the way they are" said Ray a male with long black hair (most of it is tied up in a pony tail) he was wearing a full white outfit the type you would see in a Chinese movie.

> > >

While all the talking and fighting was going on each group were all walking to the same opening, as both groups began close Kai and Pikachu were the first to get there, they could hear every you talking so Pikachu jumped out of Kai's arms and ran towards him.

"Pika Pi" it shouted as it ran

"Hun…" he answered to the call "Pikachu!"

"Looks like our group is back together" Brock said he was a few years older than the others he had darker skin and was wearing a green top under a brown jacket along with dark brown jeans, just then Brock saw a small group walking towards them " hi there could you help us we're a little lost?"

"We would love to help but were lost too" answered Ray

"What's with the yellow rat?" Tyson asked in an insulting tone

"Leave Pikachu alone or..." Ash shouted back

"Or what?" Tyson argued back

"Pikachu thunderbolt." Ash ordered

Pikachu then looked at Ash and answered "pi" then he tuned to Tyson "Pikachu!" it shouted as it launched a thunderbolt at Tyson, shocking him and making him faint.

10 mins later.

Kai had decided that Tyson had being out cold for to long so he kicked him in order to wake him up. As Tyson began to come round he noticed…

"WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE?" Tyson he yelled at the top of his voice, just then Hilary's fist meet Tyson's head

"Their friends now." She answered

"So get use to it." Misty added

"I'm not being friends with the rat or an idiot with a hat on his head, only idiots ware hats." Tyson remarked

"But you wear a hat too." Ash pointed out

Just then Pikachu pointed out that it was hungry "Pikachu Pika pi" it said sadly while pointing to its belly.

"Yeah Me too" Ash said "WHO NEEDS TO EAT!" he then shouted while raising his hand.

"ME!" everyone then shouted apart from Kai who then said

"Who's going to cook then?"

"You didn't think of that did you Tom." Tyson snickered at him.

"It's Ash!" he said in an angered voiced

"That's ok" said Brock "Leave the cooking to me"

* * *

ok I re did this chap and the 2nd so they went with the rest of the story hope you like. 


	2. Poor Ray

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or beyblade :(

Note: I had to sort out this chapter twice now first time because it all got mushed together and the second time to write it better.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone is sitting down to eat in an open space in the middle of the forest where they meet. The area is a flat patch of grass with some rocks big enough to sit on it; Brock had started a fire with Kai's help and was busy cooking when Max (p) asked Kenny a question that takes up a full hour.

"So how do beyblades work?" Max (p) asked

"Well" answered Kenny "first off they have 5 parts..." Kenny talked for one hour all about hoe beyblades are made, what training you have to do and other stuff

"Then there's the MG core it's hard to master but when you do your next to unbeatable." Kenny finished off with.

"WOW" said Max (p) that's a lot of things know and do."

"I'm not even half way there yet" Kenny told him, just then they both heard a banging noise

"It's done you guys" yelled Brock

"Looks like it's only four for dinner." Kai said in his usual dark voice.

Mean while Tyson who was still asleep shouted "time to eat." Then he opened his mouth grabbed hold of Misty's arm while she too was asleep.

"Tyson No!" Brock and Max shouted, but was too late Tyson bit Misty arm at full force.

"ooooccccchhhhh!" Misty screamed

With that scream everyone in the area be again to wake, even some birds flow away, Tyson who was now wide awake looked at Misty's arm seeing what he had done and decided to run.

"I'm going to kill you Tyson!" Misty shouted while chasing him around the open space

Ray who was just waking up said "What's going on?"

May who too was coming round answered "don't know but Tyson looks like he's in trouble Misty is pretty deadly when she's mad"

"Go on Misty kill him!" Ash was shouting with his right arm in the air egging her on as he couldn't stand Tyson at the moment

Hilary who noticed Ash doing this so she shouted "Shut up Fred" then she walked over to Ash and BANG! After that she went back to shouting "RUN TYSON RUN"

While Misty was Tyson Max (b) went over to Ash to make sure was ok and to give him some food to help clean his mouth out of mud. The cat and mouse chase had ended and everyone was now sitting down to end one of Brock lovely meals.

"This is really good." Hilary complemented "You have to tell me how to make this Brock"

"Ok" Brock answered happy "But you have to tell me how to make him talk." He then Points to Kai.

"Ha that's not going to happen he hardly ever talks, it's just his way" Tyson said

"Maybe it's because he doesn't like you" Ash said spitefully at Tyson

"At lest I have friends Bob." Tyson countered

With that Ash's temperature hit it's highest "IT'S ASH, HOW THICK DO YOU HAVE TO BE TO FORGET A THREE LETTER WORD." Ash yelled in Tyson's ear.

"Is it" Tyson said evilly while getting out dragoon "while then Ash, it's time for you to meet Dragoon"

"Who's Dragoon" Ash said confused

"Tyson put it away" Kenny told him

"No he's not getting away with making me death" Tyson told them "LET IT RIP!"

With that Tyson fired his white beyblade at Ash with full force hoping that it will do some real damage. However Ash leaped out of the way avoiding damage but the dragoon then on the track to Ray. Ray who didn't have enough time to move sadly took the hit.

"Aaaaaarrrrrr!" Ray yelled

"We have to get him to a doctor." May and Max (p) said at the same time. Then they both began to giggle a little because of it.

Kenny who was panicking lost his cool "This is no laughing matter Ray could die, that cut is about 20cm long and it's bleeding like mad"

"Sorry" They said shamefully.

"Somebody rap his leg up, make sure it's tight, now we need find away to carry him to the town with ripping his wound any more" Kai ordered

"We can use our pokemon to carry him" Misty suggested

"Why should we?" Ash said grumpily

"Because I will knock your head off if you don't help, that's why." Misty told him.

"Ok then" Ash answered giving into her as he now he couldn't win

"Ok, now do something fast will someone, before it's too late" Kenny yelled.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Will have remade this chapter so it's a little bit better well R&R if you want.


	3. In waiting

Disclaimer; I do not own any of the pokemon or beyblade chars.

Note: It's been ages since I last added a chapter to this story because I made a new one so this story is going to change stiles.

Chapter 3 in waiting

After a long run to nearest town the group final make it to the hospital. Tyson, Max (b), Kenny, May and Misty were sat in the waiting room waiting to hear something about Ray. Brock had gone down to shops with Max (p) and Hil to pick up some supplies (you know food, medicine etc) Ash and Kai had just seemed to have vanished. The outside was bright there were about 3 clouds in the sky no breeze and a feeling or total sadness and blame in the air.

The waiting room was very empty, so there was a long silence in between people running in and out of the hospital however this silence was broken when…

"Its all that stupid Al's fault" Tyson yelled at the top of his voice "if he had just stood there then dragoon would have hit him and not Ray."

"Come up Tyson "Max said calmly " You can't just blame it no him."

"WHAT who's side are you on" Tyson shouted

"Max has a point Tyson" answer Kenny "You were the one who fired Dragoon"

While the 3 boys were fighting May and Misty decided to go ask someone how Ray was (before they both did something they would regret), but as they got and walked over to the reception ray came round with 2 doctors they all had a sad expression on their faces.

"Yoh!" Misty shouted "You 3 Rays out of theatre"

The 3 of them dropped their conference and ran over.

"How are ya buddy" Tyson started

"We were worried about ya ray" Max said

"Is he going to be ok?" Kenny asked one of the doctors

The Doctor said, " He might have a problem walk over long distances and doing sport, wee letting him go now of his own will he still needs some time to recover so if your travailing then I suggest getting him a wheel chare.

"Hay come on cheer up that's not so bad" May said happily to Ray tiring to get him smile. May could see that tears were slewing up in Ray's eyes so she just had to ask, "What's wrong"

"About 5 things" Ray answered her "The doctors say that I lost a lot of blood just that along could be a good reason stopping me from beyblading as well as my leg" Ray sat down as the doctors walked off "Buying a wheel could mean that we might have starve when we are travelling and…" Just then Brock Max and Hilary came walking in so they all sat down in one part of waiting while ay told them all about what the doctors had told him.

Meanwhile in a near by park with flowers set around bar fences and big grass patches which people could sit on, and a few benches around the side of a circle footpath, the sun had started to go in and rain clouds had begun to huddle in big and people started walking out the park. When the rain started to fall it came down hard and fast when it like this only one person was left in the park.

Plezz R&R will take both good and bad comments.


	4. The trouble starts

Disclaimer: sadly I do know own pokemon or beyblade.

Chapter 4- The trouble starts.

The rain was coming down hard, a girl with long wavy pink hair ran for cover. As she ran past a park she noticed a figure sitting a bench getting wetting and wetting with every second, she also saw an old looking animal watching him from a tree. She stopped and decided to go ask him what was wrong and to see if he could help her out as she was lost. Walking slowly over to him she started to think it was a bad idea, as the young that she could now see clearly looked a little mad.

"Hi, I was hoping you could help you see I'm lost and not really sure where I am," said the pink haired girl.

"Sorry I can't help you," answered Ash in gloomily voice "I don't really know then city my self, I could always take you to hospital".

"I'm not ill you know" said the girl in angry tone, then she looked up to see the small mouse like thing giving her a angry look and sparks coming from it's cheeks so she backed down.

"I didn't mean that, I know where the hospital is and my friends that are there can help you find out where you are," He answered in an emotionless voice

"Well if we stay out here much longer we may both end up with a cold or worse, err if your friends are at the hospital then why are you here"

"I was thinking about something, plus there is this other boy I'm tiring to avoid" he whilst getting to his feet "Come up Pikachu lets get back"

"O.k.! Hum what's a Pikachu, don't matter, I'm Mariah by the way," she said offering her hand.

"I'm Ash," he answered while shacking her hand.

High up on cliff kai stood looking out on the sea he was thinking about what someone had said to him before he and the other bladders had ran into their new friends. The rain was starting to stop which was good for kai as he was socked and far away from any shelter, it was in the clearing of the clouds and the beams of sun light that made an odd looking submarine come into his sight, so he set off to see what it doing.

At the centre of town the group that was at the hospital had chosen to split up in order to find a wheel chair, Ray, Kenny and Hillary were going to wait at the side of a big water fountain in the centre of the market. The shopping market was a Marble colour (a peachy colour), all the buildings looked like they were glowing.

"So which way are we going Brock" Misty asked putting her hand in front of her face as the sun was so bright.

"I say we go that way" May said pointing down a path.

"Hay look" Max (b) shouted, "It looks like one of the shops is on fire."

"Looks like were going your way May" Tyson said

So Tyson, Max, Brock, May and Misty ran off down the street to see if they could help leaving the others to just sit there and wait.

The sun dim with was no rain anymore but black smoke was filling the air. As Ash and Mariah ran towards it as it looked like it was coming from the hospital. As they sped down the road they saw a Meowth shaped balloon high in the air starting to come down. As the two ran they could now see that the smoke was indeed coming from the hospital. The thoughts of all his friends burning to death inside the burning came flooding into his mind Misty, Brock, May, Max even Tyson. Mariah saw the look on his face it was like he had just being stabbed in the back, it sort of looked like he wasn't breathing.

"Are you ok Ash" Mariah said softy

"No this was where my friends were staying," he said while coming to a stop at a police line, he then ran over to a police officer, he was completely out of breath and could hard speak. "Excuse sir… could you tell if… anyone here has…. being seriously… hurt" he said while huffing and puffing.

"It's sad to say but everyone that was here has had to be taken to the closest hospital away young man, it's the next town about 70 miles west if your looking for someone then that's your best bet. After the police officer had done he walked away.

Pikachu looked up at Ash as it looked as though he was slowly dying just then he fell to his knees and began to cry. Mariah and Pikachu didn't know what to do they looked at him sobbing his heart out like he had nothing else to live for, just then 2 tall figures walked up to them. Mariah had no clue who they were, one was a woman with very long red hair, and she was wearing a white belly top with a big red R on it and a white mini skirt. The other was a man with purple blue hair wearing a white jumper with the same big red R on it and a matching pair of white trousers.

"Get up twerp" said the women while walking over to him.

"Huh?" Ash said as he looked up to see who it "What the ... Team Rocket"

Mariah now total confused "Ash you know these people, are they your friends?"

Ash with a look of thinking on his face said " Well it depends what they are doing, if their trying to take Pikachu then no" He was then interrupted By James

"Listen kid just because we did bad things don't mean we don't want to turn over a new leaf"

"That's right" answered Jessie "We have just gone though a hard as well"

"What do you mean" Ash asked with a blank look on his

James now almost in tears "It's it's ... IT'S MEWOETH HE'S GONE" At that moment James burst into tears so he covered his face and turned away from the others.

"What do mean gone" Ash asked Pikachu started to back away from Ash at that moment wondering have dense the person he and other pokemon friends took orders from really was.

"Who's Meowth?" Asked Mariah.

"Tell you what kids lets go somewhere quilter and we will tell you everything" Jessie said then turned round to James grabbed him by the back of his top and started to pull him down the road.

Back at the centre of town it had gone all quiet as most of the people had gone to see what the smoke was about. Ray, Hillary, Kenny and Max were sat on a table out side a small café, Hillary and Max had gone to buy them some drinks, Ray was sat at a table and Kenny had gone for a little walk.

In a place called bargain lane which as this time was almost empty apart from Kenny and a red hooded figure. The lane was dark and basically deserted. Just then a shop keeper heard screaming and came running out the only thing he saw was a man and a black dog running down the road, the shop keeper just thought that the dog was chasing the man, so the man went back in to the shop thinking nothing of it.

I think this is the longer chapter I have written for any fic, well for what the 2, 3 people that have R&R thank you and that was chapter 4. Plezz do R&R even to tell me its bad (or good).


	5. The search is on

Disclaimer: I still don't own pokemon or beyblade 

Chapter 5: The search is on.

The day was beginning to brighten up as Ash, Pikachu, Mariah, Jessie and James walked down a road that would take them to the shopping centre, while Jessie and James told the story of what happened to Meowth.

It was perfectly normal day for us; we were hungry, out of money and looking for you twerps so we could steal Pikachu. When out of nowhere fog had surrounded us and we went for being over an open field to being over the sea. We noticed when the fog had completely that a giant red plane with 2 propellers side by side on top of it. Just then a missal fired at our balloon, sadly it hit us and we were sent plummeting into the sea below us, what we didn't know at the time was that Meowth had being stood under the balloon's flame when had blown up, so him and the balloon were incinerated. When we made it to land the first we stool some food then found out that people that attacked us had all attacked a plane and 2 ships, so you decoded to look for you twerps to help get our revenge. Then we found you and came waking over

"So you see we need you to help us or all is lost" James said while whipping tears from his eyes.

"Well I would love to help you but I have to try and find my own friends if they are still alive" Ash dictated While looking at Pikachu who sniffing the floor.

"Well I will help you in any way I can" Mariah answered while putting her hand over her heart, "Nobody should have to die if they didn't do anything"

Jessie and James then surrounded Mariah with their eyes filled with tears of joy, then simultaneously they "Really…. You're ...going to help...us.

"Sure why not why not" said answered while pulling out her beyblade "Me and Galux should have no problem taking them down.

Ash with a confused expression "Who's Galux?"

"Why my bit beast of course"

"Where have I heard that?"

"Pika" 'blink blink'

Crouched down in a bush not that far away from the submarine he had seen, Kai was slowly making his closer and closer to where the centre of operation was. From what he could tell the people involved had an obsession with water because of their blue outfits. As he edged closer to find out more he saw that there was river leading from the sea which had an oddly coloured and what looked like a bed mannered fish init.

Splashing up and down it shouted "Car CarCarvanha" Kai then jumped up in shock and looked around thinking to himself oh st, he got out Dranzer and was to fire when he grabbed by long tentacles restraining him. During the shock of which he had dropped Dranzer which had being picked up by one of people in blue. Kai could now see the logo which was on the outfit; it was a white circle with what looked like 2 small bones for legs and a point on the top of it.

"OK Tntacrule hold him tight" They girl ordered.

"What do you think you're doing, give that back!" Kai shouted while trying his hardest to break the Tentacrule's grip.

"I think it's time to get ride of you, Tentacrule though him into the air, hit him with a water gun then finish it with poison sting!"

Tentacrule did as it was it told and before he knew what had hit him Kai had a bad leg and was running (well limping) his way to safety. As bad as felt fleeing from a fight he badly wanted to go back for Dranzer, but couldn't because has felt like he was slowly losing energy, so ran on.

Back outside the café Hilary, Ray and Max were drinking their drinks. The sun and breeze were just right to sit outside and do nothing. Hilary began looking around for Kenny coming back from his walk after 5 minutes of looking she went out to walk around barging lane to see if anyone had seen Kenny, since that was were he said he was going. When she had arrived she saw some police talking to a shopkeeper, from what she could make out they were talking about people in red that had being robbing nearby shops.

The first police person asked "So what you're saying is earlier you saw a figure running down this road accompanied with a dog is that it"

The shopkeeper replayed "Well no really you see just before I saw the man running off he had heard screaming and I was sure that there were 2 people out on the lane at the time even though I saw the one at the time."

"Well thank you for your time I hope we didn't hold you up?" the second office said.

"It's was no troub…

"Excuse me" Hilary interrupted "but what was it that you were saying."

So the shopkeeper told Hilary all that he knew about what had happened early that day.

"WHAT, well thank but I gotta go" Hilary shouted as she ran back to Max and Ray to tell them what she knew, so they could go tell Tyson and the others.

Ash, Mariah, Jessie, James and Pikachu still walking down to the road to the centre of the shopping market.

"So what is Beyblading" Jessie asked

"Beyblading is an amazing sport were you use beyblades, you can beybattle with 2 or more people in a beydish, you each fire your beyblades into the beydish after the count down which is 3,2,1 Let it rip, once that has being said and the beyblades have being fired the battle has officially started." Mariah Expand.

"Now I know where I have heard that before, it's thing that, that Tyson guy and friends do." Ash said with great happiness of acutely remembering it, the happiness soon to sadness when remembered Ray and the injury on his leg, how it was partly his fault for moving.

"Now what's wrong?" asked James

"Huh, oh it's just I'm of this guy that got hurt and had to go to the hospital that got burnt down so I don't know if him or any of my friends are ok" Ash answered while looking at the floor watching Pikachu, still sniffing the floor.

"What is the name of your injured friend" Mariah asked him.

"Ray I think it was" Ash while lifting up to look at the sky, just then Pikachu began jumping up and down "Pikapi Pikapi Pi Pikachu" it shouted while pointing down the road at 5 figurers that were running there way.

"Hey twerp, some of those people look like your twerpy friends." Jessie pointed out.

"Really" Ash said while looking at who was coming "Alright its Misty, Brock, May, Max and that other guy"

"Ha-ha" Misty cheered "It's Ash"

"Great but who is that with him" Max asked

"It sort of looks like Team Rocket, but why would Ash be with them" Misty told Max while putting her hand on her chin.

"No way Tyson, Max what you are doing there" Mariah shouted with the greatest of happiness now that she has seen some old friends.

"What the… Mariah" They both shouted

"You know each other?" Ash asked

"Yeah, Mariah was a part of the white tigers, that was the team that Ray was in when he was little" Max told Ash.

"Oh, how is Ray" Ash asked

"Oh he's doing ok he's got a pre…

"You mean to say that Ray you said got injured was my Ray?" Mariah shouted while grabbing Ash's clothes and pulling him closer to her.

The group began walking again towards the centre of the shopping market, as they walked they told Mariah about everything that had happened and Team Rocket told the rest of the group about what had happened to them, they all agreed that as long as they were in a world that they knew nothing about they should stick together for safety. After about 20 min of walking they ran into Hilary, Ray and Max who had being moving as fast as they could to try and the others.

"Gone what do ya mean gone" Tyson yelled

"Gone as in we can't find him, Hilary believes he may have being kidnapped by someone wearing red" Ray told them, he was now being supported by a very worried Mariah who had said to him that she stay with him until he could walk by himself or until they got a wheelchair.

"Wearing red?" Team Rocket busted out with "It had to have being those people in the red plane that shot us down before."

"How come Kai's not with you" Mariah asked

"He was but he sort of went off for a walk and didn't tell anyone" Max answered

"Well why don't we try and find them before they get it trouble" May said "We could split up into groups and each group focuses on finding one person, This is going to be a great story for May's expedition"

"OK?" Tyson said with a very confused look "Well I'm going to try and find Kenny"

"I will come and help out to" Max said as he put his hand in the air.

"Yeah well your not anywhere without me, if you think I'm leaving my little bro then think again" May exclaimed

"We shall aid you in your mission" Said James

"Yes it's the least we can do after you said you would help us" Jessie said backing James

"And we can now find out who it was that shot us down, those scoundrels are going to pay for what they did" James yelled while bring his fists to face level.

"Hey Tyson count me and Mariah in too" Ray said

"Cool so we are going to try and find Kenny and you guys can look for Kai" Tyson pointed out.

So they all departed Tyson's grouping heading to barging lane to find clues to what had happened to Kenny and Ash's group were going to search for Kai.

Meanwhile in a underground cave a red hooded man was tapping away on a laptop trying to find out as much he could of the sacred spinning tops that held beast of immense power. At the side of him in a cage lay a small boy who at the moment was unconscious as well being guarded by the same dog that had knocked him out.

As Kai struggled walking back to safety he began to hear voices and footsteps, he began to walk as fast as he could with his bad leg, just then the air around him began to colder and colder Kai turned only to see a blue walrus blowing ice at him. Bit by bit Kai body began to freeze make it hard to move let alone run.

"Ok Walrein you can stop now, he's not going where." Said a man in blue who was looking at a Kai ice sepulchre "bring it to the main base back at the port, he can't leave he knows too much"

Cool my chapters seem to be getting longer, well R&R if you want, and it will be a while before the next chapter because I have to write part 3 to Who Shot Ash Ketchum.


	6. The split

Disclaimer: I don't owe pokemon or beyblade 

Chapter 6: The split.

* * *

The sun as gleaming down upon all the shops in the centre. As Tyson, Max (p), May Jessie, James, Ray and Mariah looked from clues as to where to find Kenny. They had asked all the shopped keepers if they have seen anything, searched in every alley, looked under manhole covers and asked people who were just walking by but they had no luck.

However in a small dark room that seemed to be vibrating Kenny was just waking up. He had now left the cave and was on his way somewhere else.

"Hun wh where am I?" Kenny wondered as sat up and rubbed his head "This isn't the shopping centre" Just then Kenny heard a voice.

"Yeah I'm taking the kid to base too he will come in handy with project B" The man in red said.

"Good idea" This voice came from a radio "Do you have any samples?"

"No sir you only asked me to get the laptop." The man in red answered

"We will just have to pick them up later" The voice said in an evil tone.

Kenny decided to stay low and wait until he could find out where he was going.

> > >

Back at the shopping centre Tyson's group were sitting down to talk about their next plan of action. They are sat round a table May had a piece of paper ready to write down what ever ideas they came up with. They were all starring at the table until.

"OK" Tyson shouted while jumping up "I say we get food I'm starving." Everyone pulled an oh my god face at Tyson and then went back to thinking. "Is anyone listening to me we can't think on empty stomach" he continued.

"Tyson we ate 5 minutes ago" May told him

"Yea well I'm still hungry" Tyson said grumpily while sitting back down. Once it had quietened back down and everyone had gone back to thinking.

"Hum maybe that could do it" James thought "I have idea" he shouted while getting up and knocking his chair over.

"Well what is it?" May asked

"I say we look outside of the city being an evil doing myself I wouldn't just stay in the city and wait to be caught I would run away" James answered acting very smug.

"That's a great idea" Mariah said.

"Well it's a plan anyway" Ray added.

"Well then" "May said in a bossy voice "Plan number 1 look around the out side of the city……..how about we go to mountain area first that seems like a bad guy place to hide"

So the group set off in search of Kenny there first stop the mountainous area not too far away for the city, meanwhile Ash and co. were still looking for Kai. They had being lead to the coast and were sat on the ground having a bite to eat. Brock had made a picnic for them to eat while they were searching. It was an amazing spread, sandwiches, a salad, biscuits and a small chocolate cake. While they group were eating the picnic they started to hear shouting.

"OK Walrein use iceball on those trees" a woman's voice shouted.

Just then they saw a group of about ten trees or more, fall from the blast, it caused a lot of smoke and dust around the area birds', squires and other forest animals fleeing for the forest area. The group quickly pack up the picnic and ran other to where they heard the woman's voice. As they were running they heard the voice a men.

"Courtney, Maxie would to have a word with you about the ice boy I will take over the wood collection procedure" Said the chubby black haired man

"OK Benny, there not much to do anyway" Said Courtney as turn around whipping her long blond hair and walked off.

Ash and co were keened down be hide some rocks and a fallen tree watching what was happening and trying to make sure they don't get caught. Just then it dawned on Ash and Brock who the people were.

"That's team aqua" They in unison.

"Who?" asked Misty, Hilary and Max also in unison

"There a group a bad guys that once tried to flood the world using the power of the legendary pokemon Kyogre" Answered Ash

"Pika Pika" Pikachu added

"If team aqua are here then team magma might also be around" Brock said "Both groups are as bad as each other they both wanted to take over the world but team magma wanted to use the powers of the legendary pokemon Groudon to rid the world of water by expanding the land"

"Pikachu Pika ka" Pikachu added yet again.

"So both of these groups use pokemon for evil" asked Max

"Yup" answered Ash

"Well dangerous or not we have to follow that girl, to see where their base is, that way we can tell the police and they can come and stop them" Ordered Hilary

"That sounds good" continued Misty "We can't stop them by ourselves."

The group set off following the magma member known as Courtney keeping to shadows so they would not be seen.

> > >

Over at the foot of a mountain Tyson and the others had began looking for secret doors and other stuff like that when what looked liked a black hole was fired at them causing rocks and boulders at fall from the cliff side of the mountain. During the confusion of the men made landslide one by one each member of the group vanished.

* * *

OK sorry that it took along time to write I was busy with course work and revising for exams. Well it's here now. Sorry about any bad spelling/grammar/or words used in the wrong place but I am trying. 


	7. let’s get this search started

Note: yeah ok I have finally rewritten the first 2 chaps of this fic.

* * *

Chapter 7: let's get this search started

He sun bright and the breeze calm, Ash and the other had managed to sneak into the team aqua submarine and were in the locker room of the sub. The room had lockers on all walls and 2 benches in the middle; there was only one door in or out of the room. Inside the room were 5 aqua outfits 3 female and 2 male.

"No way why do I have to dress up as a girl" argued Ash as he held up the female aqua out fit, it was a short blue t-shirt with a hood it had the aqua sign in middle it came with a black under top, it was the same as males out apart from fact it came with a black skirt. Once they had all put on the clothes over their own, and once Max and Brock had forced Ash into his (he had to take off his jeans) they split up Ash. Misty and Hilary went to look for Kai to see if he was here while Brock and Max searched around to find out what they were up to.

"I think we should try looking down here." Suggested Misty pointing down a dark corridor

"Why should we look down there it looks empty" Ash said in grumpy voice, looking down at his jeans that he was holding as he was still upset about what he was wearing

"Because it looks suspicious" answered Hilary

"Well let's go" ordered Misty as she began to walk down the corridor

Mean while Max and Brock were in the computer section of the sub, unlike were Ash and girls were this place was full of aqua members, they were every where, so far they had found out that team aqua were planning on having some sort of fight team magma and that the fight was going to involve some sort of polymerisation or beast and monsters they were still unsure of what it all meant but they had chosen to take some pieces of paper with the info on with them as they tried to find the others.

"So were do you think they have gotten to?" Max asked Brock

"Not sure we should go back to locker room and then head in direction they went." Brock answered

"Guess so" Max said back he then unravelled the paper he was holding polymerisation or beast and monsters he thought I wonder what they are planning, "hey Brock" he said while closing the paper

"Yea" he answered

"You think Tyson and the others have found Kenny"

"Don't know, why do you ask?"

"I was just thinking that our best shot at working this out might be Kenny, he is like the smartest one of all of us."

"Well since we have an idea of what aqua is up to we may have a little advantage over them" he said in whisper.

> > >

Over at the mountainous area just out of the city Tyson, Ray and Mariah had awoken to find out that their blades were missing not only that but they were in a cage surrounded by a group of black dogs, on a closer inspection they noticed that they were in a cave it was fairly small there was one large computer in it where their blades had being placed all three were floating in the air do to magnets holding them up. On the other side of the cave were May, Max and Kenny all three were unconscious laying on the floor of the cage.

"Ok, what happened, where are we, how did we get here and WHERES DRAGOON?" busted out with

"Calm down Tyson" Ray told him

"Yes do calm down Tyson" said a voice "You and your friends will not hared as long as you do everything we say."

"Why should we listen to you?" said Mariah

"Well" answered the man as he stepped forward, you could now see that he was a quiet old man who only had red hair going from ear to the other around the back of head, he was wearing a red and black suit witch had the magma emblem on it. "You see your friends over there, if you don't do as we say then they may meet with a very unfortunate accident." Tyson, Ray Mariah glared at him with evil eyes then they began to look at each other for answerers. "I shall leave you to think about it" he said as he began to walk away.

"Well what do we do now?" asked Ray

"That's easy; we find a way out of this café get our blades back and free the others." Tyson told them

"But what about Ray?" asked Mariah "he can't do much do to his leg."

"You guys can just work on getting ourselves out and leave me here" he told them

"THAT'S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN" a voice shouted from across the cave, when they looked they found that there were no magma man in the cave and that it was May who shouted. "We can't just leave you be hide they might hurt you or worse."

"She has a point, it's all or nothing" Tyson said.

"That sounds good" Mariah said in an eager voice

"Yeah let's do it" May called out.

"Do what?" asked Max in sleepy voice since he is only now waking up.

The group fell silent in thought as they had no clue on how to escape.

* * *

Well I hope if you are reading this then you R&R because I don't think anyone is tell next chap. 


End file.
